Crave You
by WordsxLikexWeapons
Summary: Baron didn't want an Omega.. But then Savannah stormed into his life and seemed like she wasn't taking no for an answer. Baron finally manages to push her away and she's doing what he wants when suddenly, Baron realizes that what he thought he wanted ( her to leave him alone) isn't what he wanted at all. But when Ziggler steps up too, what will happen? (Alpha/Omega fic!)
1. Of Guitar Picks And Shooting Stars

Why can't you **want** me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you

Crave You. by Flight Facilities

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA / OMEGA FIC! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE ALPHA / OMEGA DYNAMICS & SUBJECTS PRESENT ( NESTING, HEAT CYCLES, KNOTTING/CLAIMING) AND YES.. BARON IS A WEREWOLF IN THIS. SO IS THE OFC. I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS AS TRUE TO WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT !OMEGAVERSE AS POSSIBLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKED.**

 **This is cross posted, it's here AND on my Tumblr account under the name all i need/want and it's up to it's 5th part there so I'll be uploading all the parts i have so far today on here. I'm not sure if people on this site actually LIKE alpha / omega fics, buuuut... this idea came to me and here it is. Honestly, I can't say anything for myself other than oops?! Livvie was reading interesting stuff on the internet for a one shot ( that was going to be A/O smut) and the idea just kind of.. came? This story is going to be rated Mature too, just because I don't feel confident in giving it a Teen rating. Lots of sex and swearing and stuff lie ahead. Also, Baron and Savannah are almost as frustrating as Dean and Kristina are proving to be as I write that story.**

 **PLOT:**

 **Baron didn't want an Omega.. But then Savannah stormed into his life and seemed like she wasn't taking no for an answer. Baron finally manages to push her away and she's doing what he wants when suddenly, Baron realizes that what he thought he wanted ( her to leave him alone) isn't what he wanted at all. Savannah starts her heat cycle before downtime and being an unclaimed Omega draws the attentions of unmated Dolph Ziggler. Hilarity does not ensue. Angst and eventual smut however, do.**

* * *

I looked up from fixing my ring gear to find Baron standing there, again, those dark eyes roaming all over me. Swallowing hard, I tried to ignore the speeding up of my heart's rhythm or the way my knees started to weaken like they always seemed to or the way I went from totally fine to dripping wet mess in literally .0000 seconds under his gaze.

I feigned annoyance at his appearance although if anything, I was curious.

"You." I muttered, my eyes finally holding his for exactly six seconds. He stepped slowly into my private dressing area and I heard the click of the lock behind him.

"Shane said you gotta walk me down to the ring tonight."

"Oh joy.. Just what I wanted for Christmas." I gave a roll of my eyes and bit down on my lower lip even though my thighs were clenching even more now at the thought of it. He moved closer, staring down at me.

"Can you stop that?" I asked as his hands smoothed over the crooked halo sitting in my hair, swatting at his large and rough hands. "Look, I've been leaving you alone. That is what you practically yelled at me for an entire plane to hear that you wanted, right? Now I'm gonna do the same. Get the fuck out of my dressing room. Don't look at me, don't talk to me outside whatever this thing Shane and Daniel are up to, don't even breathe on me.. Are we clear?" I demanded as I found myself body to body with him.

I stepped back and he continued to look at me, I honestly think he was a little shocked that I was being as nasty to him as he had been to me since I'd gotten called up to the main roster. Becky spoke up from the doorway behind us, her throat clearing.

"A delivery guy bought these by for ya,Savannah. Looks like somebody's got 'erself a secret admirer!" she stepped in, holding a bouquet of deep red roses and a box wrapped in red and silver paper. I eyed the box and then my best friend but Becky was shrugging. "Dere's no name on da card."

"Probably a joke. Just sit 'em on that counter or something, I'll open 'em later." I shrugged the whole thing off and Becky eyed Baron and then nodded at me. "Everything okay?"

"His royal Jerkiness was just leaving.. Weren't you, Baron?" my tone was icy even though I winced at the way the words came out and it killed me to talk harsh to the man I'd chosen to be my mate, the only man I ever wanted to be claimed by.. But every time I had to be around him, it felt like I was ripping my own heart out and being in some kind of weird and plotless gimmick with him like I was lately, well..

I was stressed and hurting and I couldn't be around him, okay?

I couldn't do it.

"Actually." Baron's hand closed around my wrist and I jerked it free not even a split second later. "There is no actually. You said what you needed to, you can go now." I bit my lip as I stared up at him solemnly, fingers twisting the curl at the end of my hair.

He grumbled something I couldn't make out and slammed the door behind him quietly. I winced but I reminded myself that it was better this way. He wasn't ever meant to be my mate, obviously.. And even though pretty much all the Alpha males I worked around were happily mated, I wasn't so low confidence that I was in some despair I'd never find the Alpha who'd want me and not see being mated or my feelings as a messy inconvenience.

I wasn't going to just sit around, pining for him either. Because that wasn't fair to me and it wasn't who I was.

… _you didn't have to be such a bitch_ …

… _he missed out… now you're leaving him alone, like he wanted and suddenly, he's everywhere you happen to be?_ …

Shoving the long running mental dilemma out of my mind, I picked up the roses and the red and silver box, reading the card on the roses first, licking my lips slowly at the words as my fingertips played with the necklace that had been my 'secret santa' gift from the night before.

… _the handwriting on these gift cards is different_ … I bit my lip in thought and I grabbed my gear bag, digging around until I found the card that the necklace I currently wore came in.

And it was different, the first card was neater, there was heavy baring down on the pen in some places.. It looked like whoever had written it and copied lines from my favorite poem in the inside had taken a lot of time.

The second card looked, well.. Spur of the moment, desperate.. There was a certain begging undertone in the words and it wasn't signed like the first.

The first one had simply been signed, "Hopefully yours."

The second one was signed, "Yours." and it was almost like the sender was confident, like he was declaring that he was mine.. Or that I was his or something.

I pursed my lips, rolling my eyes in annoyance at myself. Both packages were probably a joke anyway, I didn't really put much stock in someone romantically pursuing me because there were so few unmated Alphas on our roster. And all the ones who were, well.. They had their eyes on someone, at least according to locker room gossip.

Baron fumed and punched at another wall, glaring angrily at the men around him. One of them dared to send her a necklace. It was their subtle way of 'stating intent' and the Lone Wolf didn't like it, not one bit.

His eyes narrowed as they settled on the other men.

"What's eating you, Corbin?" Jack Swagger was smirking and Baron let a low growl fall from his lips but he bit his tongue and snapped calmly, "Nothing. Just thinking how good it's gonna feel to beat the living hell out of Ziggler tonight."

Jack eyed him with a raised brow but Baron glared at him and the conversation dropped and Baron's thoughts went back to her and that necklace sitting around her neck… Whoever gave it to her was seriously delusional, thinking she'd be wowed by some white gold chain with a shooting star diamond charm.

He smirked to himself.. The necklace he'd sent her… That was the one she'd really like.. Because it was her favorite style, – choker, and it had a guitar pick from her favorite band as the charm. It was more her than some expensive necklace with a diamond shaped like a shooting star.

… _and all the 'observation' all the 'knowing' your mate in the world… How does it help when she suddenly wants nothing to do with you, hmm? You shouldn't have pushed her away so much_ … The thought was weighing heavily on his mind and he found himself curious.

He stood and as if he were on autopilot, he found himself standing outside of her private dressing room for the second time that night, her sweet and seductive scent filling his nose as he watched her opening the 'gift' from him, another Motley Crue t shirt and the necklace he'd had made for her…

His own way of 'marking her'.. for now.

He'd had to do something.

* * *

I tore away the paper from the small and slim box and I bit my lip as I pulled the black paper out of the box and held up the t shirt. The choker wrapped up inside hit the countertop with a hollow thud and I picked it up, studying it.

For a split second… I was back sitting in the 5th row from the back at the last Motley Crue concert with my father. I bit my lip and held the choker up to my neck, looking at the guitar pick.. It was the actual one that Nikki Sixx used. And that meant that whoever had given me this necklace had either been at the concert or they had connections..

… _this has to be some kind of weird joke_ …

… _you are kind of in that feud with Eva Marie on Twitter_ …

…. _but she'd just come at you, she wouldn't sneak around and play mind games and make you think that two guys are into you… Besides, both of you knew that personal lives were off limits and that the twitter thing was just to generate hype from the fans for your feud_..

I held the t shirt up and gave a soft gasp. I had a shirt exactly like it, but I'd gotten into a brawl backstage with Eva Marie and she'd ripped it. I'd gotten it at the concert too. My father had actually bought it for me and gotten the band to sign it somehow. Whoever had given me this necklace and the roses and the shirt hadn't done that, but there was this hastily scrawled explanation on a piece of paper in the box and I read it.

 **" Saw you crying when your other shirt got ripped. Figured if it meant that much to you, I could replace it. Sorry it's not signed or anything."** – I twisted a curly strand of hair around my fingertip and I leaned against the counter.

Maybe Eva Marie was apologizing? We had been carried away that night, we were both just excited to be getting an actual angle at the time, she'd been frustrated by her weeks of playing 'no show' and I was fed up with the bullshit dark matches or being the loser in a squash match.

… _it's not like it was a rare shirt… anybody could've gotten it… most likely, Eva did because she kind of knew why the shirt was so important to you, how your dad died not even a week later and it was the last thing you did with him, was go to that concert and then some rally at his old MC_ ….

A throat clearing from the doorway had me tensing all over and I wasn't sure why, but as soon as Baron stepped into the room, I stood blocking the roses and the box's contents, my arms crossed as I looked up at him. "You again.."

"We gotta go down to the ring now. Or did you just get so caught up in whatever all this is," Baron nodded to the vase and the box behind my back as he continued, "That you completely forgot?"

I clenched my jaw and grumbled. "I'm gonna change shirts."

"But you're wearin my shirt. You're supposed to be my valet, remember?" Baron almost sounded like he was whining and I laughed at myself mentally for even entertaining the thought. I turned on my heels and shrugged, sliding off his merch shirt and aiming it at my gear bag while picking up the Motley Crue t shirt. "I'm more than just a valet, your valet.. besides, Baron, we both know that you honestly don't want me around… I'm just giving you what you were screaming at me you wanted… remember? Or did Ziggler actually rattle those brains in your last match against him, hmm? So honestly, it shouldn't matter whose t shirt I am or am not wearing."

As I slid the other shirt on, my back turned to him, I could have sworn I heard him gasping a little, saw him licking his lips a little in the mirror. There was a lust filled look in his dark brown eyes for the split second that mine met his and then he finally stopped staring at me and he spoke..

"I was an.."

"A dickhole? An asshead? A jerkoff? _Any_ of those work." I replied, blatantly keeping my eyes trained on the choker in my hands, on turning my other necklace, the shooting star one I'd gotten from my 'secret santa' the night before, so that the clasp wasn't hanging down in the front.

I didn't even realize he'd stepped up behind me until he fastened the choker around my neck. "Looks handmade."

"Mhmm." I mused, my skin heating to a boil all over under his fingertips as he pressed himself even closer against me from behind. "Whoever gave you this must know you pretty well."

"Or it's some kind of apology from Eva Marie.. I mean she was the reason my last shirt like this got ripped."

Baron chuckled and there was something about the look in his eyes when mine finally met them.. This smirk, the one that both turned me on and infuriated me was there.. Did he know something about either gift?

"What surprises me is how the one person knew I've been eyeing that shooting star necklace for weeks now. Or that I'm into that kinda stuff. Or how this person, if it wasn't Eva, even knew I cried about the shirt being ripped and got me another.." my teeth grazed my lip and for a few seconds, he just stared at me. "Anyway.. we need to get down to the ring, get this over with." I trailed off, stepping around him and skipping out the door of my dressing room.

I could feel his eyes on my body from behind for at least two minutes before his music hit and we had to walk down together and I felt my skin burning beneath the intent gaze.

As I stood on the ring apron, holding the ropes for Baron, my eyes met the baby blues of none other than Baron's opponent –and real life enemy from what I've heard, Dolph Ziggler. And Dolph winked at me, taking the mic.

"You're _still_ walking him down to the ring, even when he treats you like you're nothing?"

I bit my lip, shuffling my feet. What the actual fuck was Ziggler doing? This wasn't in the script. His fingertip reached out, it hooked on the thin white gold chain with the diamond shooting star and he stared at me a few seconds, licking his lips. "You deserve better."

And down he went when Baron growled and lunged, taking him down to the mat with a chair he'd grabbed from beneath the ring. I slipped out of the ring, watching the match intently.

Dolph's words and the way he acted just before the beginning of the match both struck me as odd and I think that I spent over ninety nine percent of the match just puzzling out what he'd been up to while also trying to figure out who in the hell was sending me all these gifts lately.

I fanned myself and grumbled.. One of the worst things about being an Omega in heat is that everything feels a thousand times hotter and you're all caught up in your horomones and you'd lay down for anything or anyone who presented themselves.. It's like you completely lose all control when your heat cycle starts.

And all I could keep picturing was earlier, when Baron was sliding the choker onto my neck and pressed against me. I crossed my legs, clenched my thighs tighter.

There was no way in hell I was going to resort back to all my feelings for a man who couldn't want me less if he tried. I had more respect for myself than that.

… _tonight you could go out, you could fuck him out of your system_ …

… _letting another man touch you is NOT an option!_ ….

… _as if you could replace Baron anyway. The heart wants what it wants.. And unfortunately, your stupid and stubborn heart wants that jerk… there's just always been something about him…. And just going out, getting laid, it won't be as satisfying_ …

… _but if you keep 'saving yourself' for the jerk, you'll waste away… he doesn't want you and he couldn't want you any less if he tried_ …

The show had only just ended and I caught up with Becky and Naomi outside in the parking garage, my eyes darting around everywhere as I quickly lit up a cigarette and took a long and hopefully calming exhale, leaning against a column.

"I thought you were quitting?" Naomi eyed the cigarette and I grumbled, shrugging. "If I don't do something, I swear to God above I will go back into the building and give that man these hands. Did you guys see what he did when Dolph asked me if I wanted to go for a fucking coffee? I mean yeah, I get that he doesn't want me. I get that.. And I'm leaving him the hell alone. Why the literal fucking hell can he not do the same now, hmm?"

Naomi giggled and Becky was nodding directly over my shoulder.

I felt the pack of cigarettes being slid out of my jacket and I heard them hit the side of the dumpster with a small thud. I turned around and glared right up into those damned intoxicating dark eyes, the feverish feeling racing through my veins again, my thighs going back into insta ache mode when I started to clench them all over.

… _he doesn't want you_ …

… _but I waaaant him_ ….

… _you really need to move on_ …

…. _you're in heat, of course he's going to look a thousand times more appealing to you now and this giving up on pursuit idea is going to feel like the shittiest one ever, but… it is for the best. He embarassed you… on a plane full of people_ …

Baron's smirk told me that he was well aware of my predicament and that only made me angrier at myself. Everybody's got that one person that they cannot control themselves.. Why the fuck does he have to be mine?

"You must want to die tonight." I fumed as I gave him a dark and angry glare, crossing and recrossing my arms over my chest, suddenly aware of just how soft and thin this black t shirt my secret santa gave me earlier and just how clingy it was. But suddenly, under the roaming eyes of Baron Corbin, I was acutely aware of just how clingy my shirt was and how thin it seemed.

Baron's tongue jutted out and it rolled slowly over his lips. And naturally my eyes followed the movement.

"You? Hurt me?" he started to laugh aloud and I swore, turning on my heels to storm away, not in the mood for his shit at the moment. He caught up to me, grabbing my wrist, stopping my walk.

"You're still pissed."

"You fucked up my night!" I whined, lightly stomping my feet as I glared up at him quietly.

Baron leaned down, his lips dangerously close to mine as he spoke.

"I was _doing_ you a favor."

"You were _being_ a fucking jerk!"

I tore my wrist out of his grip and stormed over to my Challenger, getting in and starting it before he could come over. As I drove, I wiped at my eyes because as frustrated as I was, I just wanted to break down, I wanted to cry.

I have to give up on him.

Why is he making it so _hard_ to do that?


	2. An Omega Walks Into A Bar And

Why can't you **want** me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you

Crave You. by Flight Facilities

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA / OMEGA FIC! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE ALPHA / OMEGA DYNAMICS & SUBJECTS PRESENT ( NESTING, HEAT CYCLES, KNOTTING/CLAIMING) AND YES.. BARON IS A WEREWOLF IN THIS. SO IS THE OFC. I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS AS TRUE TO WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT !OMEGAVERSE AS POSSIBLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKED.**

 **Aight, so.. Second chapter was interesting to write. I vaguely remember a loooot of hair pulling. When there's little to nothing on heat cycles on the internet but a few mentions here and there, you sort of have to wing it and that's what I wound up doing here. Savannah is on her heat cycle. And being an unclaimed Omega, well.. It brings the unmated Alphas out of the woodwork? And yeah... I just hope to God I actually kind of described the process of a heat cycle even a little accurate?**

 **Forgive me if I did not.**

* * *

Her scent drew him here and he stood, clutching his beer in a vise grip as his eyes followed her every single move. Right now, she was playing darts with Becky and a few of the other girls, laughing loudly, making jokes and talking shit. Baron knew he wasn't the only one fully aware of her and one quick look at the bar a few feet away revealed Dolph Ziggler doing the same thing he was doing. This prompted a growl to slip from Baron's lips and he mumbled to himself, "Not gonna happen, Ziggles. Not gonna fucking happen." as he started towards the bar.

It was time someone addressed the elephant in the room between the two men and Baron figured that the sooner the spaghetti haired moron realized what he was dealing with at last, the better off he'd be. Because destroying him in the ring was really starting to get old and like it or not, when Ziggler sent HIS chosen mate an expensive necklace, he'd deliberately been adding fuel to the fire that was his hatred for the guy.

And Baron wasn't stupid, he knew Dolph knew exactly what he was doing when he'd done it. The cocky bastard had been smug about it all night, he'd made no secret that he sent Savannah the shooting star necklace and why he'd done it.

Baron overheard him telling AJ Styles all about it earlier at the arena.

He tapped Dolph's shoulder and when he turned around, Dolph smirked. "Just making sure Savannah isn't bothered by anybody. I was actually going to come and talk to you, Baron.. Tell you to stay the fuck away."

"Funny, Ziggler.. you are hilarious man. Do you really think that this will end with you getting her? And that using her to get in my head, man.. It's only gonna blow up in your face in the end." Baron was standing toe to toe with Dolph now.

"You really think so, Corbin? I mean from the sound of things earlier at the arena, she pretty much hates you now. That's too bad, Corbin… Better luck next time maybe?" Dolph smirked and took a sip of the beer in his own hand and his eyes settled back on Savannah, still standing at the dartboard in the back of the bar, still seemingly totally oblivious to the two men at the bar just because she'd drawn them there.

"Her mark isn't like yours." Baron made the remark offhandedly, the smirk on his face a smug one as he sipped the beer in his hands. Ziggler wasn't the Alpha she was meant for and the fact that he was trying to attract her, to claim her, it pissed Baron off. … it's your own fucking fault… you should have claimed her… you knew how you felt about her all along but you had to keep pushing her away… had to keep going it alone…

"Yeah, well.. You didn't want her until she went into heat. Or that's how it seems to me." Dolph insisted, an angry expression on his face, tense all over as he stepped closer to the much taller male. "You don't deserve to be her Alpha. Everyone fucking _knows_ it."

"You're _not_ her Alpha and if you keep fucking around, Ziggler, you will not like the outcome." Baron growled, the two were shoving at each other now, barely controlling their more baser and primal sides. If Dean Ambrose and Jack Swagger hadn't seperated the two, Baron was intent on Dolph's death by his own two hands.

"She's mine, Ziggler."

"We'll see, Corbin."

* * *

"Ughh, it's so god damn _hot_ in here. Why can't Alphas endure this shit instead of us Omegas, huh?" I fanned myself dramatically as I took another long pull from my bottle. My eyes darted around the bar, I could feel this intense staring from somewhere nearby.. And my keen sense of smell was in overdrive.. I could smell him, he was here.

I was now tense all over, thighs clenched, panties soaked as a result. Becky laughed at my musing and she shrugged as she threw another dart at the board and asked me if I'd found out who left me either of the gifts I'd gotten.

"I wish I had a clue. Personally? I'm not trying to find out, Becks. I mean this is probably all some kind of joke or something." I sighed and I toyed with the black leather braided choker at the top of my neck as I licked my lips. "I _wish_ I knew who gave me this one. But I'm afraid I'm right, it's a joke and that's enough to keep me from actively trying to figure it out.. If Eva didn't send it as an apology, of course." I mumbled it quietly and Becky scoffed. "Yer being serious, aren't ye? Ye really think dat dis is a joke.. Whoever sent ya da necklaces girl.. Dey are kind of markin ye. Yer more curious about da choker den da diamond one? Ah thought ye would be." Becky smiled, giving me a soft giggle as she admitted, "Dat diamond 'ne is somethin anybody could pick up, dere are millions of 'em.. But da one wid da guitar pick, et looks like somebody put a lotta thought into et."

"The shooting star is nice but.. This choker is handmade.. And someone went to the trouble of actually learning things about me beyond the superficial stuff.. I mean yes, I love this shooting star necklace. I love the poem they wrote me.. But this second mystery gift… It just felt like this person knew me better… Or something, look, all of this is pointless because I'm willing to bet my life that this entire thing is some kind of joke.. yes. I am sticking with that. It has to be a joke."

The shouting caught my attention and I gave an annoyed eye roll. I'd been correct, Baron was here at the bar tonight. Becky saw me, I winced at the one shove Dolph managed to give Baron before Dean and Jack dragged the two apart and she nudged me gently, nodding in Baron's direction. "Yer doin da right thing, backin off 'im."

"Then why the hell does it feel so fucking wrong?" I wondered aloud as I watched the fight be broken up before it became intense and found myself wondering what even started it.. I mean I knew they hated each other but nobody seems to really know why.

My fingers trailed slowly over the rough braided leather choker around my neck and I bit my lip as I tried to ponder out what the hell was going on and why the hell I even cared. Beyond the ring, I didn't talk to Baron anymore, because that's what he practically shouted at me that he wanted. Ziggler, while a handsome guy, he was just…

He was smooth; he was a little too smooth, actually. He reminded me of a politician or a perpetual liar. Neither of those things were desired traits I looked for in a man… And he wasn't what I'd originally had my heart set on, either and I've never really been the girl who settles for less?

They were gone when I looked back up and I shrugged it off and got back into the dart game. Or I did my best to just forget him anyway.

Spoiler alert, it wasn't an easy task and I gave up trying around midnight when I was back in my own hotel room, lying on my bed and burning up; feverish all over while racy images of him and me; of us.. They raced through my mind and I couldn't stop them.

Nor did I really want to.

What I wanted, more than _anything_ , was Baron.

I wanted him to _want_ me.


	3. Jealousy And Teaspoons

Why can't you **want** me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you

Crave You. by Flight Facilities

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA / OMEGA FIC! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE ALPHA / OMEGA DYNAMICS & SUBJECTS PRESENT ( NESTING, HEAT CYCLES, KNOTTING/CLAIMING) AND YES.. BARON IS A WEREWOLF IN THIS. SO IS THE OFC. I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS AS TRUE TO WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT !OMEGAVERSE AS POSSIBLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKED.**

And this, lovely people, was kind of an entertaining chapter to write. I had help with this and the two following, my girl writergrrrl was an amazing source of conversation and without her, I probably would have found the A/O concept too damn daunting and skipped to the smut instead. It is because of her that this story is as amazing as it is, because she has been amazing and patient, listening to my ideas, making suggestions and helping me not to totally screw this up and I thank her so much for that.

* * *

I rolled over and I grimaced as I sat up, feverish and hung over, the sunlight streaming in through the unclothed glass on the balcony of my hotel room. "Fuck me, I'm never drinking again.. _Ever_." I slid out of bed and I was just wiggling into a pair of sweats when the door was knocked on.

"Room service."

'I didn't order room service.' I thought about it as I made my way to the door, opening it. The waiter stood there, a food tray in front of him.. which was ironic because I'd been just about to go down and grab one of the free continental breakfasts in the lobby before hitting the gym. Instead, I stepped aside and let the tray come into my room. My eyes settled on the single red rose on a vase, the black tapered candle in a silver candle holder. "There has to have been some kind of mixup." I started, but the waiter looked at the ticket and then asked me if I were Savannah Cross.

"Yes, but… I literally _just woke up_. I _did not_ order room service.." I bit my lip and fell silent. The waiter held out a napkin to me and my eyes scanned the words written in familiar rushed scrawl.

 **"Figured you needed food.. You did have a little bit of a rough night last night. Eat up, kitten."** was pretty much all the note said and I dragged my fingers through my hair as I paced the room, fingers lingering hesitantly at the rough braided leather around my neck, toying with the guitar pick that dangled from it.

Okay, so apparently, whoever this mystery gifter was, they were actually _concerned_ with my well being. The waiter saw himself out and then not even five seconds later, there was another knock at the door and I flung it open, half expecting Becky or Alexa, one of the other girls coming to check on me and make sure I hadn't done anything regrettable last night while in the grips of my heat cycle after we'd gotten back from the bar.

Instead, it was a white and red rose and a coffee with a silver bow on the lid, and when I opened the bag and the scent hit my nose, I groaned. Beignets.. I fucking love those, especially the ones coated with chocolate or caramel. I blew out a breath and looked at the vast amount of food, then my eyes settled on the note scrawled next to the coffee cup on a starbucks napkin. I bit my lip as I looked from 'offering' to 'offering'.

"There's no actual fucking way I can eat all of this." I dialed Becky and Alexa and Alexa couldn't make it but Becky showed up with Naomi a few minutes later and both of them looked at each other and then at me.

"Girl, one of the guys straight up wants to mate.. Jimmy did _all_ this.. when he wanted to mate me." Naomi swept her arms wide at the food and I stabbed my fork into a pancake as Becky mused thoughtfully, "Did either of da breakfasts come wid a note? Because if yer not fascinated and wantin ta know who dis is doin all of dis, ah sure as hell ahm."

"She doesn't _want_ to know?" Naomi's jaw dropped and I chewed my food, nodding calmly to show that yes, Becky was telling the truth, no I had no actual interest in an answer. Naomi shook her head and then told me bluntly, "Girl, you are outta your damn mind. Don't you want a mate? They make the nightmare that is heat cycles so much easier.. They take care of give you somebody to love and they love you back and protect you. You take care of them and they give you comfort.. It's like falling in love but more secure.. Why the hell would you not _want_ love?"

"I've been takin care of me as far as this Omega thing goes since I was younger and my mom died. I _think_ I've got it.. Besides, the one Alpha I want as my mate _only wants me_ because I happen to be right smack in the middle of my heat cycle, otherwise, he'd keep avoiding me or treating me like shit I'm at least ninety nine percent sure of it." I explained it to Naomi and Becky leaned in, whispering into her ear that I was still hung up on Baron.

"I am _not_ hung up on that cocky, smug son of a bitch."

"Girl.. you totally are, otherwise your ass _wouldn't_ be saying it like that." Naomi speared a pancake and dug into it, Becky following suit, groaning. I groaned and wiped at the syrup on my cheek, sipping some orange juice and finally, with a grumpy tone, I admitted, "Okay, alright, shit.. Say I am a little curious.. How the hell would I find out who's behind all of this?"

"Ye got da notes, don't ye?"

"Mhmm."

"Well let's 'ave a lookit 'em." Becky gestured for the notes I'd gotten with my 'gifts' so far and I held them out. Naomi took them and she studied the paper intently, silently reading the notes to herself.

"One of 'em looks like Dolph's handwriting."

"Ah never thought of dat! He does 'ave dat girly handwriting." Becky giggled and I toyed with the shooting star necklace that I still wore, crossing and uncrossing my legs. Come to think of it, I did pick up on hints of Dolph's cologne on the first note and the note with the Starbucks and beignets this morning.

"This one has to be him. His scent is all over it.. I mean now that I've had time to sit down, now that I'm actually trying to figure out who is behind all this." I twisted a strand of hair around my index finger and I reached for the note that came with my Motley Crue t shirt, re reading it, nose tuned in.

Not a trace of any familiar scent.

I scowled and bit my lip. "This one, I have no clue who might have wrote it." Naomi took the paper from me and raised a brow as she read it out loud and chewed thoughtfully on the tip of her finger. "The writing. I have seen it before, but not quite this.. messy."

"Who?"

"That's the thing, I can't really remember. All I know is it's one of the guys because me and Jimmy checked into the hotel behind them once." Naomi was up pacing, trying to think, long and delicate, well manicured fingertips tangling in her neon tipped hair and I reclined my legs on the table and burped, earning a stifled laugh and an eye roll from both the girls as they fixed eyes on me.

"You ate all of that… Didn't you?"

"The bacon, yeah. And the pancakes and sue me, the eggs over easy.. Look I was starving, okay?"

"Girl.. Where in the hell did you put that?"

"Yer goin ta regret it when we go down to da gym." Becky chided me and I stretched, shaking my head. "Nah."

"Ye will."

"We're gonna make sure of it." Naomi teased me as she held up the note and asked, "It okay if I keep this one? I'm gonna ask Jimmy and Jey, maybe they can ask around quietly."

"Go for it. Pretty sure now that the one I was more curious about is an actual _joke._. Not some unbonded Alpha stating intent." I hugged my friends and shut the door to my hotel room after they'd stepped out and I fell back across the bed.

So Dolph was one of the 'mystery gift givers'… I bit my lip and tried to figure out how I honestly felt about that and I came up empty beyond the small sense of disappointment that I'd felt when Becky figured it out.

… _you seriously thought it would be Baron?_ …

… _the guy hates you_ …

… _so what if the mark on him matches your Omega mark… it doesn't mean you two have a bond or will bond_ …

* * *

Baron looked up from the game controller in his hands when Jimmy asked the question. "So.. explain to me why you're down here playing video games with me and Jey when you could be takin care of something else?" and for a few seconds, Baron struggled for an answer because it was the same damned question he'd asked himself for a few days now.

… _you want her… you're just too afraid to open up, to claim her, knot her and make her yours.. Even though you know that's how it should be and to deny it is fighting your nature_ …

"Hey.. I sent her breakfast. She's made it crystal clear that she's _done_ trying.. And maybe that's better." Baron waved his hands defensively and Jey and Jimmy shared a look as Dean burst into laughter from nearby.

"She's not done, she's just not fightin your stubborn ass and tryin so hard anymore. That's how it went with me and L."

Jimmy and Jey both shared a knowing look and a nod of their heads about it. Baron paused the game and put down the control. "I can't blame her for being fed up."

"Doesn't mean you can't fix it. Doesn't mean you just keep doing this thing you're doing from afar and nearly killing Ziggler just because he wants to step up, he wants to claim her. Either you claim her or…" Jey finished for his brother, "Or you don't.. And you'll be _miserable_ as fuck."

"And you don't want that, either. Remember my thing with that guy who kept trying to butt in and claim L before I finally did it?" Dean eyed Baron as he let out a low whistle and then told his friend, "We're just telling you that this is a dumb fuckin idea, Corbin, that's all."

"You leavin her any hints when you send the gifts to her, huh?"

"He is but my girl just isn't really looking. But I am." Naomi stepped into the room, pulling her husband into a kiss good morning and Baron swore to himself, going defensive, getting edgy. He only got edgier when Naomi asked him in the bluntest of tones, "So I'm gonna go out on a limb here.. This note.. You wrote it."

"Let me see that." Jimmy took the note from his wife's hands and he and Jey read it, Dean chuckling as he rubbed his hands together in glee. "He did, uce."

"Why not give her a clue that this isn't some kind of joke or Eva Marie apologizing to her over ripping the other shirt? Because that's what she thinks this is. That's why she told me, out of her own mouth that she's not looking too hard to find out who's behind this." Naomi told Baron and Baron rubbed his chin in thought.

"She _really_ thinks this is a joke?"

"She does."

"I gotta figure something out." Baron slipped on his leather jacket and he left the hotel room, intending on going down, taking a ride on his motorcycle. He did better thinking whenever he was riding and he needed something because he knew that Dolph was planning something, that he was intent on upping the ante.

Dean told him that this morning.

* * *

I'd just stepped off the elevator and I found myself chest to chest with Baron. I gulped and I looked up at him, brow raised. "You can let me go." I stepped out of the way he'd been gripping me to keep us from colliding harder than we had. Once he'd let me go, I stared at him a few seconds, feverish blood boiling in my veins.

… _all I want is him_ …

… _I need him to claim me_ …

… _I want him and I love him and he hates me and it's so unfair_ …

"Where are you going?" Baron asked the question in a deep and husky voice and I shrugged. "There's this pool hall downtown. Thought I'd check it out. Kofi asked me if I wanted to do a game for their thing on youtube." I answered with a shrug as I shuffled my feet. "Going for a motorcycle ride?"

"Mhmm."

"I'd take an umbrella. Looks like it's going to pour in an hour or so." I gestured to the bleak skies just outside the window and Baron nodded. "You need an opponent?"

"Hmm?" I asked the question, distracted because I was reading a text from Dolph. I'd asked him if he wanted to be on the youtube show that Kofi and Xavier run with me, because they asked me if I wanted to do a segment earlier. Baron took the phone from my hand and I heard the growl as he glared right at me.

"Ziggler?"

I shrugged but I gulped when I realized just how jealous Baron was at the moment.

"Why the hell do you _care_?" I tangled my hands in my hair as I tilted my head up, boldly holding his gaze even as my heart beat like a bass drum in my chest. I bit my lip and as if by instinct, my fingers drifted up to the choker around my neck, toying with the rough braided leather. Baron's fingers reached out, tugging at the shooting star necklace that hung beneath it and he ripped it free, his index finger lingering at the leather choker for a few seconds.

"You are _mine_." he held up his hand, putting it against mine, matching our marks. The wetness between my thighs was tripling, I could feel my panties practically dripping and my thighs were aching worse than they had been before. I laughed hollowly and nodded at our hands. "You don't see me at all, do you? I'm literally just a couple of holes to _fuck_ to you.. If I hadn't started my heat cycle while we were on the road, Baron, I think we both _know_ how things would be going right now."

With the words spoken, I turned and walked out the doors of the hotel lobby. I knew I was crying, I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks even as I cried without a sound. But it was just killing me, all I wanted was him. And he clearly didn't want me.. Did he?

… _but he did look jealous when he found out you were going to do the segment with Dolp_ h…

… _you don't even want to do it with Dolph really_ …

… _making Baron jealous is only going to make you look like an idiot and it won't work_ …

… _something has to work, right?_ …

* * *

Baron punched the wall he stood nearest and he smirked to himself. "Nope.. I am not gonna let it happen this way." and taking out his phone, he texted Kofi and Xavier. "Hey.. You guys feel like having an extra guest on your show? Sweet. I'll be there in ten. Hey, can you guys do me a huge favor though?"

Xavier eyed the phone and then asked, "What?"

"Do _not_ tell Savannah or that spaghetti haired fuckboy I'm gonna be there too." Baron practically snapped the words and Kofi chuckled.. "You do realize if you'd just give in… None of this would be happening, right?"

"Yeah, man.. She really, really loves you.. She was really hurt when you told her off. We sat up with her for like… half a night, man." Xavier explained it to Baron as Big E took the phone and then added, "She doesn't want anyone but you.. But according to locker room gossip, my man.. She's probably taking herself completely off the market. Said she doesn't even want an Alpha anymore."

Baron groaned inwardly and then asked, "Has she said anything else… I mean lately.."

"Just that she's going to make herself get over you, one way or another."

"Fuck my life." Baron swore as he slid onto his motorcycle and took a few deep breaths. He really had almost completely fucked this all up.

… _but it's not too late_ …

I laughed and Dolph positioned himself behind me, helping me grip the poolstick in my hands better. Even as I rolled my eyes while we weren't facing each other, I feigned interest and happiness. My goal was simple.. I had to make it seem like I _didn't_ want Baron anymore.

And then I had to really make myself get over him because I was _not_ about to just become some breeder, only bothered with when my heat cycles began.

"See? We make a better team, babe." Dolph purred against my neck as a throat cleared from the door of the pool hall. I turned when I heard the growl and I swore to myself as Dolph grumbled.

"Having fun, Savannah?" Baron's accusatory gaze fixed on me and I bit my lip, gulping. I forced a smirk and shrugged, not responding. Baron grabbed a pool stick and he stared down Dolph. "How about we play a game, spaghetti boy?"

Dolph snickered, shoving Baron back lightly. "I think I'm up to it, jerk off."

I palmed my face and swearing, I put down my stick noisily and announced, "Going to get nachos and beer. I'll leave you two morons to your territory pissing and dick measuring because frankly, I give zero flying fucks." as I stormed out of the game room and into the bar and dining area out front with Kofi catching up to me, Big E sliding into the booth with me when I flung myself into one, head in my hands, groaning.

" He makes me want to strangle him, I swear to God!" I lightly beat my head against the booth as I told my friends that I was trying to just leave Baron alone, to stay the hell away from him like he screamed at me in front of everyone to do in the first place and now, here he is, popping up everywhere, acting like a jealous boyfriend, making it hard for me to get over how I felt about him.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to get over him."

I scoffed at Kofi and Xavier shook his head. "My man's got a point, Van. I mean maybe he really does want you he's just scared to admit it.. If you think about it, the hardest part of being an Alpha is having to let yourself completely wrap up in someone else. That bond is really strong and it's scary and we all know our boy Baron is about as emotionally deep as a teaspoon.. The man _doesn't_ do emotional things well at all."

I nodded and bit my lip, mulling it over.

"So by you leaving him alone, seeming to move on, little bit.. Maybe that's helping him see that it's either be your mate or let you find someone who will… Maybe what you're doing is helping him see how he really feels." Big E gave me a hug and I hugged back, thanking the three of them. Kofi smirked and with a laugh he admitted, "It's fun watching someone rile him up anyway.. Maybe you keep this up for a while and see how long it takes him to crack.. Because judging by what we just saw? He's close."

"He's dangerously close." Xavier let out a low whistle and laughed as he sipped a milkshake. "He thought that after he gave you the shirt and the choker and everything that it was going to be easy peasy… Ember made me work for it. Victory without some kind of quest is.." he trailed off and Kofi spoke up, "Pointless. Completely pointless. It's better this way." and I gaped in shock at Xavier's words.. My fingers went to the choker on my neck and I asked in a puzzled tone, "Baron?" and the three men nodded solemnly. "He gave me these?"

Again, more quiet and solemn nods.

"Any advice on how not to murder my Alpha with my bare hands in the meantime?" I asked, biting my lip as I listened to the conversation going on in the game room intently, trying to pick up on any sign of the two of them trying to obliterate each other.

"Now that, little bit.. That we don't know. The man is grumpy on his best day. And a pain in the ass on his worst."

"Greaaaat." I drawled, laughing softly as I took a few deep breaths. I had a plan, I just had to stick to it because apparently, it was working better than I realized.

The question was… _Could I stick to it_?

Or would my heat cycle induced horomones and my urges win out instead?


	4. Touch Myself

Why can't you **want** me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you

Crave You. by Flight Facilities

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA / OMEGA FIC! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE ALPHA / OMEGA DYNAMICS & SUBJECTS PRESENT ( NESTING, HEAT CYCLES, KNOTTING/CLAIMING) AND YES.. BARON IS A WEREWOLF IN THIS. SO IS THE OFC. I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS AS TRUE TO WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT !OMEGAVERSE AS POSSIBLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKED.**

And this, lovely people, was kind of an entertaining chapter to write. I had help with this and the two following, my girl writergrrrl was an amazing source of conversation and without her, I probably would have found the A/O concept too damn daunting and skipped to the smut instead. It is because of her that this story is as amazing as it is, because she has been amazing and patient, listening to my ideas, making suggestions and helping me not to totally screw this up and I thank her so much for that.

This chapter is split into a night and the next morning. The one I still have left to post is a continuation and it's midday to night time.

 **MASTURBATION AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. HEY THEY ARE THE HORNY FUCKERS.. NOT ME NOOOO.**

* * *

"I fucking haaate this, oh my God." I rolled over in bed, trying and failing yet again to get comfortable. Sleep was eluding me as it had been for almost four nights now. And that was the last thing I needed, given that I had a 5 am flight looking me in the face in the morning to go back home for holiday downtime. "So fucking hot… The fucking aches.. The way I fucking crave him.. Someone just fucking _shoot_ me." I launched a pillow at the wall and sat up in the bed.

Buying a bottle of cologne somewhat akin to the stuff he wore and practically bathing my pillow and the sheets on the hotel bed wasn't even cutting it tonight. In the past, I'd found that yes, keeping a bottle of cologne that reminds me of Baron's scent helped sort of ease the feverish ache that hit me like a sucker punch whenever my heat cycle came.. but for whatever reason, it _wasn't_ working this time. Not even slightly.

Knowing he was in the room just on the other side of the wall was making it even worse.. Because it was like his scent was there and then it wasn't, it came in short bursts, usually whenever the air vents in the building roared to life and with my keen sense of smell, I picked right up on it. It drove me insane. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that the asshole has the air conditioning going, on purpose.. To torture me.

I'd slid out of bed and I was pacing the room, scowling, listening intently for any sign of him having another girl in his room with him.

I think it shocked me when he didn't. But I think it shocked me more when I picked up on him mumbling my name over and over quietly, breathless, almost like he was running a marathon.

I only _thought_ I ached for him before. I sank down onto the bed, sitting at the edge, and my eyes fluttered shut as I tried to picture him over there, fisting himself. I licked my lips as my hands wandered slowly down, settling between my thighs and I groaned, possibly a little louder than I intended.

For a few seconds, I tensed up, waiting on any indication that he heard me. When I was at least eighty nine percent sure he hadn't, my hand dipped down into my panties, fingers trailing slowly over slick lips, a small moan escaping my lips as I tried to imagine his fingers instead of mine.. his hands were large and rough and warm and I used a very vivid imagination to imagine them wandering all over me. I backtracked my hand, moving it up to my tits, kneading them together, raising a brow.

I slid my shirt off, leaving myself in my favorite pair of neon pink panties as I flopped back onto the bed to try and get myself at least a little comfortable. My thumbs slowly rolled over my nipples but it didn't quite measure up to how I imagined Baron's touch would feel. And fuck yes, we all know I've imagined it.. Vividly.

My tongue slowly rolled over my lips and I rubbed my nipples faster, swearing a little when finally, it started to ease off the ache just the tiniest bit. Not enough to offer any actual comfort but.. Enough that I wasn't ready to go to his room, kick in his door and impale myself on his cock. So it was kind of a win?

Okay, so maybe not a win but.. I wasn't giving in to my urge.

My hands moved lower, fingers dipping back into the waistband of my panties and I shut my eyes, whimpering softly. I hoped to hell it would be soft enough that he wouldn't be able to pick up on it as my fingers ghosted over slickened folds, teasing at my clit. It wasn't even remotely the same as my imagination had built up being with Baron to be, but I was determined to make it work. It had to work.

I was not going to cave in first because that would be the typical Omega thing to do and I considered myself anything but your typical Omega.

I slipped two fingers into my soaked core and I gasped as I heard him better, a low growl leaving his lips as he mumbled my name louder, saying all these dirty things. Sometimes having the keen sense of hearing I have sucks, sometimes, it's a good thing.. Because my mind took his words and the way he kept moaning my name and growling and it wove this porno worthy fantasy and before I knew it, I was thrusting my fingers faster, adding a third one as I arched my back and rocked my hips against my fingers tentative and plying movements.

I could feel the beginnings of an orgasm and I sped up, breath hitching, moans getting louder, his name even slipped out a time or two. When I came, I bit my lip and my head fell back as I struggled to catch my breath.

And damned if it still did nothing to help ease the ache and break the fever.. If anything, it only made me burn hotter all over…

* * *

His eyes snapped open as his ears picked up on it and the heavy and intoxicating scent of his mate's arousal filled his nose when the air vents kicked on between their rooms. He growled to himself but he found himself focusing, a jealous anger building.. had she found a guy, bought him back to her room just to fuck?

… _no, it's not that_ … he thought to himself as he fisted his cock faster and moaned her name, straining to hear, a smirk curving his lips when he heard her moan his name, two or three times. He closed his eyes, tried to picture her over there in her room, the way her body arched, that subtle lick of her lips she gave whenever she was turned on that always sent him from relatively calm and sane to horny and hard in literally zero seconds. His mind conjured up an image easily and he started to move his hand faster, thrusting his hips against it. "Fuck.. I want… You smell so sweet, Savannah.. You want it harder, hmm, baby girl?" he mumbled, careful not to say it completely or too loud. He _knew_ that if he could hear her with his enhanced hearing then more than likely, she'd hear him too if he wasn't careful and he was stubborn if nothing, determined not to crack first.

He knew the exact second she got off because he could smell the scent of her on the air blowing through the vents, sweet and intoxicating, making his mouth water and pushing him straight into his own orgasm. He growled as he came, thrusting hard and fast, picturing himself buried deep inside her, his hands and mouth leaving marks all over her body as he held her against him, stuck together, bodies tangled as he waited until the knot was gone and he was done claiming her. He grabbed the first thing in his dirty laundry and cleaned himself off, catching his breath as he strained to listen, hearing her getting off too, smirking to himself in the darkness when it was his name she might as well have been screaming and not that fucking fuck Ziggler.

… _tomorrow… maybe you find a way to get her one of your shirts or something… as tense as she's been, you know this heat cycle has been hell for her_ … he thought to himself as he flopped back across the bed and lie there, arms crossed behind his head.

* * *

5 am came early and it found me standing in the airport terminal, still twitchy and uncomfortable. I literally felt like I was about to crawl out of my own damn skin. The second cup of coffee clutched in my hands to drive out the chill in the air didn't help matters any, but it was serving to keep me warm a little bit.

"Son of a bitch." I swore as the wind whipped around me, chilling me almost to the bone as soon as I stepped out of the door of the terminal to steal one lousy cigarette in the hopes of easing my jitters and escaping the growing crowd of holiday travelers because it was entirely too noisy inside the airport and I couldn't hear myself think, let alone keep calm and pull myself together.

You'd think with a roster full of Alphas and Omegas, and the occasional beta, Trips and the wife would let those of us suffering from the heat cycle from hell go somewhere, hole up for a week or so and then return to the show.. But they hadn't even given it consideration.

I felt something being draped around my shoulders and Baron's earthy and mouth watering masculine scent filled my nose. I raised a brow and went to say something but he was already inside the airport before I could even open my mouth. Rather than chase him down and throw the shirt back at him and be stubborn, I found myself calming down.. I hugged it against me and I felt a tap to my shoulder as Kofi eyed me and the cigarette pack in my hand.

"I'm getting you Nicorette for Christmas, girl."

"I already got her a box." Big E emerged from nearby as he caught sight of me drowning in Baron's plaid button up. "I see he made a move."

"I, umm… What do I do? I suck at this shit?" I questioned the two males as I tilted my head slightly and dragged my fingers through my hair. My friends snickered and lazily, I aimed my small fist at Big E's bicep. He pretended it hurt and I smirked and laughed. My eyes settled on the shirt and then on the doorway of the terminal again as I bit my lip.

"Sometimes I honestly cannot figure that man out to save my life." I mused mostly to myself and Kofi pointed out calmly, "He's watching us all like a hawk. Maybe make his life a little easier now and then…"

"How?"

"Actually try communicating with him again. Obviously, girl, he's trying." Xavier's girlfriend Ember spoke up as she smiled at me and hugged me, her eyes wiggling suggestively at the sight of me dwarfed by Baron's plaid button up.

"I could.." I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"Just no caving in first!" the three of them and Ember called out after me while laughing as I waved over my shoulder at them and stepped inside the terminal, shaking off the cold and digging around for my ringing cell phone.

"Hands… How goes it?" I was pacing in a circle, listening to one of my father's old MC members as he told me about some crap that had happened recently at the garage. I swore and swung at the side of a charging booth and felt eyes fixed on me.

"Yeah, we'll check out security systems when I'm back. Thank you for telling me, old man.. Hey.. Did you find that Indian like I asked?" and I gave a soft laugh, twisting a strand of dark hair around my fingertips as I listened to Hands talking a mile a minute about this next bike restoration I was planning on diving into when I finally made it back to town sometime tomorrow.

As I shoved my phone back into my pocket, I turned and found myself almost body to body with Dolph Ziggler who was looking at me with a raised brow. "Everything okay? I saw you punch the side of the booth."

"Just some personal shit." I put him off, I was vague and I stepped around him, intent on going to a vending machine to stock up on candy and chips because my junk food cravings during heat cycle are nothing if not legendary. I swear I live on junk food whenever I'm in heat. Dolph eyed me, a slight look of concern.

But a throat clearing nearby had me tensing all over because without even looking up I knew it was going to be Baron standing there. Dolph grumbled and swore and to my surprise, he bit his tongue, instead, going back to focus on me. "You're sure you are alright?"

"Just gonna punch a fucking no good thieving asshole in the face when I get back home but yes.. I'm good." I smiled as if to convince Dolph and he seemed to be convinced. Noticing Baron's button up, he glared at Baron and then suggested calmly, "I actually have a ski jacket.. If you're really cold."

"I'm good, thanks." I probably said the words a little more sharply than I intended, and I instantly felt bad for it, but I felt worse for standing here and continuing the conversation. I think it's just this whole mate bond.. I mean he hasn't even claimed me yet and I just… I can't picture myself even giving anyone else a chance.

Especially not was something way too smooth about him, something I didn't quite trust.. Things didn't feel right.

And now that I knew he was one of the ones leaving me little gifts, I felt awkward as hell around him and truthfully, I'd been trying to avoid him as of late.

Dolph walked off and Baron spoke up.

"Who pissed you off?" he asked the question casually, a smug look but his eyes, they were different.. Alert.. As if he were just waiting on me to even indicate that someone did anything towards me. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"It's nothing, the guys handled it."

"What guys?"

"The guys." I eyed him with a raised brow. Was he jealous?

He repeated the question, a firmer tone when he asked it this time. "What guys?"

"The guys helping me run my father's garage." I admitted, giving a slight smirk of my own at his slightly surprised expression as I walked past him and made my way to the vending machines nearby. Only another hour until the plane takes off.

And then a three hour layover.. I'll be getting off the red eye and I'll finally be home. I can lock myself away, Baron won't be a temptation right under my damn nose 24/7 and I can work on what my next move will be as far as we go.

If there even is one.. Both of us are pretty stubborn and I have this feeling… neither one of us really want to be the first one to cave in, to admit we need each other.

* * *

"She's running a garage?" Baron raked his hand through his hair as he puzzled out what little she'd just shared with him about her personal life. Now that he had that little bit, he wanted to know more.. He _needed_ to know more.

He watched her eating potato chips and slipping her stilettos on and off of her feet and he smirked to himself before he could stop it from coming. She was staring at her phone screen intently and a time or two, Baron found himself tempted to walk over, sit down next to her and at least attempt to make conversation.

… _but if you're near her, you will cave in… just going over and giving her your shirt when you saw her jittery and freezing earlier was almost enough for you to cave in, to get her somewhere private and_ …

… _but you could try to talk to her more_ …

… _the move is yours now… remember what Kofi and Xavier said the other day?… Or the advice Ambrose gave you… They all had really good points as much as it pains me to admit it_ …

Their flight was called and he watched her disappearing into the crowd, getting into line before making his way over and getting into line himself a little further back. And when they were on the plane, he had to fight the urge to take the seat next to her, seeing how antsy he was, how badly he wanted to do it, he ultimately decided against it at first and he'd been just about to stand when Becky flopped down in the seat next to Savannah instead and the two women started talking and laughing quietly.

…. _it's gonna be one fucking long two weeks without her around_ … the massive and muscular Alpha thought to himself as he tried to settle down and take a nap. The turbulence of the plane had him watching Savannah like a hawk, only to see that she and Becky were watching Die Hard on Savannah's red covered tablet, while Becky argued that Die Hard was not a real Christmas movie.

He couldn't stop the subtle smile that came… Or the smirk that came when he closed his eyes and his mind filled with mental images of what he knew fully well Savannah had been doing in her room the night before.. That went a step further when he started to imagine when he finally did manage to unfuck this giant clusterfuck of a situation and he was claiming her for his own Omega…


	5. Road Trip Pt I

Why can't you **want** me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you

Crave You. by Flight Facilities

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA / OMEGA FIC! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE ALPHA / OMEGA DYNAMICS & SUBJECTS PRESENT ( NESTING, HEAT CYCLES, KNOTTING/CLAIMING) AND YES.. BARON IS A WEREWOLF IN THIS. SO IS THE OFC. I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS AS TRUE TO WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT !OMEGAVERSE AS POSSIBLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKED.**

And this, lovely people, was kind of an entertaining chapter to write. I had help with this and the two following, my girl writergrrrl was an amazing source of conversation and without her, I probably would have found the A/O concept too damn daunting and skipped to the smut instead. It is because of her that this story is as amazing as it is, because she has been amazing and patient, listening to my ideas, making suggestions and helping me not to totally screw this up and I thank her so much for that.

This chapter is split into midday and early evening/night time. It's also the first part of 2, and I'm working on the second part asap!

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I watched as the word DELAY flashed next to my flight. On top of a 3 hour layover, the flight was now going to be delayed. All I wanted to do was get home and lock myself away, ride out the remainder of this heat cycle from hell. And so far, it seemed like everything was sort of popping up to stop that. I dragged my hand through my hair, fidgeting a little bit.

I could get a hotel room for the night.

… _or you could just drive_ … I thought to myself as I started to push through the crowd, stopping to talk to Becky and Carmella for a few minutes. Both of them were convinced that the flight was going to be flying out by at least 9 and everything was going to be okay.

But I've never been a very patient girl and 3 or more hours just suddenly seemed like an eternity. So I told the girls goodbye and I made my way to the rental car kiosk. His scent filled my nose and I stiffened all over, starting to fidget.

Again, my fingers drifted upward, settling on the braided leather choker around my neck. I almost got out of line just because he was standing in the line, but I scoffed at myself. I was being a baby about all this.

He got his rental car and walked away and I took my turn at the desk. And the second that the clerk told me there were no more cars left, I lightly beat my head against the desk only to feel a tap to my shoulder and turn, finding Dolph standing there, dangling keys, flashing that megawatt grin that only reminded me of a politician pulling something slick.

"I got a car an hour ago.. If you want, you can ride with me." but before I could politely decline and disappear, Baron stepped up behind me and stated in a gruff but calm and no bullshit tone as he told Dolph, "She can go with me."

"I'm fine, I'll just.."

"No, it's cool.. I mean you were obviously in a hurry to get back. I got a few friends to go and visit, but it's not that far out of my way." Baron was smirking at me and I bit my lip, shuffling my feet. If I turned him down, then Dolph would hound me for the next few hours about going with him. I'd figured out his game by now, I knew that he was actively trying to persuade me to be his mate.

But Baron stepping up and offering to share a car with me when a few days ago he couldn't get far enough away from me, well.. I wasn't expecting it.

… _he has been trying… and he did give you the choker… the guys all think he's trying and it couldn't hurt to give him a chance_ … I thought to myself as I looked from male to male. " I'll go. Only if I'm not in your way." I told Baron and I could just feel Dolph glaring a hole through Baron and staring intently at me. It was enough to make me scoot closer to Baron by default.. But not too close. As soon as our bodies lightly brushed by accident, I stepped back a little.

"You won't be."

I eyed him warily and bit my lip.. The trip was going to be at least 12 hours in a car.. I'd be trapped in a car with a man who only seemed to suddenly want me because I was in heat for 12 hours.. A man that I wanted so bad I could taste it… When I didn't want to strangle him bare handed, that is.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's better than you riding with Ziggler."

"Good point.. I still say I should wait and maybe the flight won't be delayed that long." I hesitated but Baron shook his head. "Look, I'm tryin here."

I bit my lip. If that damned pleading puppy look hadn't been in his eyes, I probably wouldn't have ever agreed to it… Before I realized what exactly I'd just agreed to, I was getting my bags from the luggage carousel and we were walking through the car lot to find his rental car.

… _this is not the smartest thing you've ever done_ …

… _it's one hell of a lot smarter than riding with Ziggler for 12 hours_ …

… _hello, this is the most vulnerable time of your heat cycle… and you're trapping yourself in a car with a man who only sees you as holes to fuck… or an inconvenience_ …

I grumbled at myself in annoyance and Baron hit the unlock button, the headlights on a black Camaro lighting up. "At least it's black." we both said it at the same time and he eyed me. I explained with a shrug, "I hate white cars. And every single time I rent one, it's white.. Or that weird golden color."

"Me too.. Only I usually wind up stuck in the green ones." Baron chuckled as he finished putting our stuff into the trunk and shutting it. He got in the driver seat and started up the car and as we merged with traffic, this red car came zipping by, almost blindsiding us.

"Motherfucker!" "Asshole!" we both shouted at the other car, middle fingers raised as Baron also laid on the horn. We shared a look and I quickly dropped his gaze and turned my attention back to the window on my side of the car after flipping through radio stations, settling on one of the Sirius ones that played all my favorite hard rock and heavy metal music.

I felt Baron's gaze fix on me intently.

"You actually like this music… Not just Crue."

"Umm, what's wrong with me liking hard rock or heavy metal?"

"But on the plane that last time you were listening to Madonna…" Baron snickered a little as we merged into traffic. I hummed along with an Avenged song as I shrugged. "People are allowed to have more than one side."

"They are, but.. I never really.. Nevermind." Baron went quiet, focusing on the road. It stayed really quiet for almost 3 hours and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being prodded awake and I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes, my usual grumpy look on my face.

* * *

He snickered and stopped the car at the diner just off the interstate. He knew if he was starving, she had to be. For a few seconds, Baron just sat there, watching her sleep, thinking about the few conversations they'd had so far. How well things were actually going.

He was kind of glad he'd listened to Jimmy and Jey when they suggested that he go over and offer to give Savannah a ride to keep her from going with Ziggler. And Kofi and the guys had been on him to at least try, to show her that he really did want her and he'd been an idiot. The words were just harder to say when Baron was more accustomed to actions.

"Alright doll.. Time to wake up." he muttered it quietly, leaning over and tentatively poking her awake, snickering when she sat up like she was launched from a rocket and glaring, her hair sticking up everywhere. "Where are we?"

"I'm fuckin starved. Thought we could stop and eat." Baron explained as Savannah slipped her feet back into her heels, wincing as she did so. Baron eyed her feet and then asked with a raised brow, "If they hurt your feet that bad, why wear 'em?"

"Because they're sexy and red and leather.. And they have spikes."

"But they make you miserable."

"But.. they make my ass look amazing."

"You don't really need the heels for that, but hey, what the fuck do I know?" Baron mumbled it to himself as he watched her slinking towards the diner, shivering and complaining about the cold. He went to the trunk and dug around, getting out his leather jacket, a blanket he knew she carried in her carry on. When he pulled out the blanket, a framed photo fell out.

She was probably about 8 or 9 and she was sitting on the shoulders of a really tall man with really long hair who was leaning against a brick building wearing coveralls stained in oil and grease. A restored antique motorcycle was parked in the background of the photo and for a few seconds, Baron smiled to himself, just staring at the picture. When he heard her call his name from the door of the diner, he quickly shoved the photo back down in her bag and put the blanket and his jacket in the car, in her seat.

"Maybe it'll calm down her fidgeting in her sleep." he muttered to himself as he made his way into the diner, finding the booth she sat at, already drinking a large soda, slurping through the straw. He eyed the vintage jukebox in the back of the diner and raised a brow at her.

"What?"

"Did you put Skid Row on?"

"Mhmm… was it that obvious?"

"Kinda." Baron smirked a little.

"Was that an actual smile?" Savannah retorted, poking out her tongue at him. "What took you so long?"

"Had to get something out of the trunk."

"Oh. I mean it wasn't my business.." Savannah went quiet and Baron watched her, quietly. "It's fine." he coughed as he tore his eyes off of her, focusing on the menu instead.

"I'm getting the triple cheeseburger and the loaded cheese fries." Savannah mused aloud, mostly to break the silence and Baron looked up, brow raised.

"I'm a growing girl!"

"Where in the hell are you going to put all that?"

"Places?" Savannah laughed and shook her head, her cheeks tinting a dark red. "What? You think I can't eat it all?"

"I'm telling you, Savannah.. I've eaten here between shows.. Their burgers are bigger than normal.. And the triple is literally almost as big as your head."

"And I'm telling you.. I've eaten here before and I think I got it."

"Okay, alright. But I'm not holdin your hair when you're pukin and miserable."

"You don't have to. Just trust me."

Baron waved his hands and went silent.

* * *

I laughed quietly to myself and groaned as I finished the last bite of the burger sitting in front of me. The diner was quiet and the silence wasn't too awkward, but it was just a little awkward. I slunk to the jukebox in the back and straightened a dollar out, sliding it into the slot. I was moving my hips in time with the song when I saw him standing behind me in the reflection on the glass of the jukebox. Self consciously, I licked my lips and toyed with the choker around my neck.

I felt his body brushing against mine from behind lightly and I whimpered quietly as I turned around and found myself body to body with him and he chuckled, his eyes roaming slowly over my body. I smirked and after swallowing hard, I pulled myself together and managed to ask him cockily, "Like what you're lookin at, Baron?"

"You have _no idea_ , kitten." he muttered back, moving closer, his hands gripping my hips. "Ready to hit the road again?"

"Y-yeah." I managed to answer as I worked on getting myself back under control. My thighs were clenching painfully tight and my panties were dripping wet and I scowled at myself.. How in the hell had I even remotely thought that sharing a car with him for 12 hours, on my worst heat cycle to date was even sort of a good idea?

But so far, we _hadn't_ been fighting nonstop, either.


	6. Road Trip Pt 2

Why can't you **want** me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you

Crave You. by Flight Facilities

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA / OMEGA FIC! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE ALPHA / OMEGA DYNAMICS & SUBJECTS PRESENT ( NESTING, HEAT CYCLES, KNOTTING/CLAIMING) AND YES.. BARON IS A WEREWOLF IN THIS. SO IS THE OFC. I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS AS TRUE TO WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT !OMEGAVERSE AS POSSIBLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKED.**

And this, lovely people, was kind of an entertaining chapter to write. I had help with this and the two following, my girl writergrrrl was an amazing source of conversation and without her, I probably would have found the A/O concept too damn daunting and skipped to the smut instead. It is because of her that this story is as amazing as it is, because she has been amazing and patient, listening to my ideas, making suggestions and helping me not to totally screw this up and I thank her so much for that.

This chapter is split into early evening / night. It's also the first part of 3, and I'm working on the third part asap!

* * *

"Ah c'mon! Fuckin seriously? Country is all that will pick up?" Baron's words broke a four hour silence and in the passenger seat, he sniggered as Savannah came alive and gave him a raised brow while reaching out to turn up the radio. "You're going through the south, did you honestly expect any different? And what's wrong with Luke Bryan anyway?"

"It's not even real country, like.. Johnny Cash.. That Waylon guy or whatever.." Baron was faltering and he chuckled. "I don't know, okay? Just sounds more like that pop bullshit to me."

Savannah was too busy humming along and dancing a little in her seat to notice and the second her body started to move, Baron felt his throat closing and he swallowed hard. He sniggered again and tried to focus on the road and Savannah sang along louder, badly off key. He grimaced and eyed her and Savannah froze as her eyes locked on his.

"What? What's wrong now, huh?"

"Nothing, it's just.. You are not turning out to be the kind of girl I thought you were." Baron shrugged as he spoke and Savannah eyed him quietly, twisting hair around her fingertips and biting her lip. "Oh? And how's that, hmm?"

"Oh, it's.. It's interesting." Baron struggled for a word and Savannah gave an eye roll and then told him with a smirk, "If you're complimentin me, Corbin, then thanks.. And you're maybe not the grouchy asshole I originally thought you were either. But I'm still pissed at you for hustling me in that game of pool back at that diner."

"I didn't hustle you! You didn't ask me if I happened to be good at playing. I assumed you knew."

"You hustled me."

"Yeah well you were trying to hustle me first.. That whole 'adjusting my shirt' thing… Like I wasn't gonna guess you were trying to distract me and make me miss. Which, by the way, did not work."

"Sure it didn't, Romeo.. That's why the fucking cue ball went all the way to the counter outside of the game room? Admit it.. My titties are amazing little mounds of distraction." Savannah was laughing and Baron, to his shock, was reddening in the face a little.. He'd never actually thought Savannah was this feisty or outgoing.. And the wisecracks, they kept him laughing, they had for almost the entire past 5 hours of the drive.

But Baron was getting tired and Savannah had just driven at least 2 hours and he was not going to make her drive at night while he slept it off in the passenger seat. He yawned and to his surprise, before he could suggest it, Savannah blurted it out..

"Why don't we just take our time? It's not like I have to be in a huge hurry and you..."

"I don't either." Baron answered quickly while mid yawn. Savannah bit her lip and eyed him as she wondered to herself what the hell she was getting into, what she was about to suggest, but before she could stop or censor it, make it not seem so pushy or whatever, she'd said it. "We could stop. There's a hotel up ahead.. We could sleep and start fresh tomorrow.."

"We could." Baron mused thoughtfully as he looked over at her out of the corner of his eye, found her staring at her hands. "This hasn't been hell."

"No, it hasn't.." Baron admitted as he coughed a little. "About that day on the plane.. I shouldn't have.. Like, I didn't have to be such a fucking dick."

… _and I really do want you, kitten… more than you realize… so much more…_ he was so close to saying the words but they got stuck in his throat because what if she laughed it off? Or worse, what if his words started a fight?

After all, she had gotten upset two days ago and just bluntly told him that she felt like him suddenly realizing he was wrong only made it seem like it was everything to do with her heat cycle and him seeing her as only holes to fuck and not anything beyond it.

… _she's totally wrong about that.. you just have to show her_ …

Savannah shrugged and bit her lip, went to looking at her hands, the blanket draped over her, anything but directly at him as she tried to figure out whether he was actually apologizing or whether he was strictly reminding her that it was only her heat cycle making him want her, but acknowledging that he didn't have to be a jerk about it when he had. "It's not a big deal. You act like I'm fragile." was the safest response that came to her and so that's the one she went with.

… _I do wonder though… is all this just because I'm in heat or… and here I go again, letting him get to me… if I'm not careful, I'll wind up in his bed… which is not a good idea… a fun one, yes.. but not a good one_ …

"I still shouldn't have went off on you like that." Baron eyed her, her scent held wariness… and every last bit of restraint she apparently possessed. She still wanted him, she just wasn't willing to cave in and admit it.. he focused harder and picked up on hurt.

What he'd been doing had really hurt her. He found himself swallowing hard as he stared intently out at the road ahead. Almost as if on cue, Savannah reached out and fumbled with the radio stations and started to hum along to yet another country song as she turned her attention out the window, gasping a little at the town they were passing through, the way the main part of it had every single house and storefront lit up with Christmas lights. "I always loved ridin and lookin at lights.. After my mom died, my dad, he… he kinda stopped. Christmas started to be just me and the old man, out in the garage.. or him out there and me up in my room.." Savannah wasn't aware that she'd said anything out loud until she heard Baron mumble something and then his eyes met hers at a red light and he mumbled a quick apology.

"I'm sorry too.. About your dad… I kinda saw how it hurt when you mentioned him and your grandfather on Inked."

"I'm used to it now."

"Same.. Anyway, I was not trying to be a downer.. maybe it's better if I just sit over here and look out the window.. yeah.. really good idea." Savannah rambled nervously and Baron got the distinct feeling that she was nervous because she wasn't used to really opening up to many people.

Which was an interesting contradiction considering she was loud and wild and in your face a lot of the time..

"It's okay.. I don't mind and I won't snap your head off."

Rather than start talking again, Savannah made herself focus on watching the houses as they went past.

They came to a stop at the hotel and Savannah was out and grabbing her bags quickly, almost like she couldn't wait to get away. Baron couldn't resist himself, he lightly gripped her hip and held her where she stood.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fidgety… And tired… And I smell gross, I need a shower. Why?" Savannah did her best to keep a poker face but Baron saw through it and eyed her, brow raised. "You really are okay with stopping overnight.. Right?"

"Totally. I mean it's not like we'll be stuck sharing a room, right?"

… _but you cannot stand here and deny that you'd love it if you were.. just not until you KNOW it's really how he feels and not just because you're in heat and he's horny because of it_ …. The thought was a quick one and it was almost like she shoved it out and buried it, but Baron picked up on it as soon as it crossed her mind because it pushed her scent to the peak of it's mouth watering sweetness and he felt his cock straining against his jeans.

He knew exactly what he had to do now, and while it was going to take a while to do it, it would be worth it if he could make it happen and finally get them over this whole frustrating mess he'd managed to make.

"It's about to rain. Don't know about you, Baron, but I'm goin in." Savannah eyed him, a curious look in her eyes, her fingers slowly moving over that braided leather choker at her neck and Baron licked his lips, coughed and nodded.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean there's only one room?" I asked the desk clerk in the lobby, gaping a moment. Behind me, I could feel Baron moving closer and oddly enough, it sort of calmed me down? Not much but a little. I was freaking out.

… _why in the actual fuck did you suggest stopping overnight?…. Oh right… so the guy whose only into you because you're in heat could sleep… because you love him_ …. I was really letting myself have it mentally and Baron spoke up.

"Does the room have two beds?"

"No, it only has one.. but we can get ya a cot, somethin." the clerk smacked her gum as she looked up at Baron with an unmistakable look of desire in her eyes that was almost enough to make me want to choke her. Rather than do that, I took a deep breath and looked at Baron. "I'll sleep in the car. You can take the room. You're bigger, you're sleepier. Won't be the first time I've slept in a car and most likely will not be the last given how I like my tequila."

I'd turned, started to walk back out the doors of the hotel but Baron caught my wrist and stopped me. "You are _not_ sleeping in the car. They can get another bed to put in the room. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think you were..."

"I'm what?"

"Scared to be alone with me?" Baron's eyes fixed on mine and I gulped as I thought to myself, … _only because I know I won't be able to resist you… and I'm still not sure if you really want me or you just want to fuck me_ …. But I scoffed.

"Alright, we'll take the room." I declared it boldly as I walked back up to the check in desk. Turning to Baron, I poked out my tongue and then picked up my bags, trying to ignore the now unreal burning feverish ache as it settled back in… or the way my thighs were clenched and that wasn't even helping the stream of wetness flowing rapidly down my inner thighs at the moment making my panties entirely too uncomfortable to wear.

"Last one up gets the cold shower." I called out over my shoulder as I pushed the up button on an elevator that looked like it saw it's better days around the same time that Scarface was still a huge box office hit. I took a few deep breaths and looked at my reflection in the shiny metal of the doors.

"I can do this. It's just a night." I mumbled the words to myself as I tapped my foot, waiting on the elevator. I saw Baron when he got to where I was, standing there behind me. He was smirking a little but he was saying nothing.

… _smirk all you want… but this kitchen is closed until I know whether I'd just be a breeder to you or you really feel something for me, stud_ … I thought to myself as I smirked right back.

"Hot, cold.. the water temperature won't matter to me, kitten. Besides, I took a shower this morning, I'm good."

"Awesome. More hot water for me then." I felt his body brushing against mine and I bit my lip, tensing up by default as his scent filled my nose and once again sent my horomones into a fucking nosedive. He chuckled and just sort of stared at me a few seconds, almost like he knew something and he was just waiting, picking his moment.

I poked out my tongue and he leaned in, whispered into my ear quietly, "You do realize that one day you're going to stick out your tongue and I'm _gonna_ do something about it… Right?"

"You do realize that it's not _you as in physical you_ that scares me… Right?" I asked in a whisper as he stared at me a few seconds, puzzling out what I meant.

"I'm in heat and I don't trust myself around you.. But don't worry, I'll behave myself tonight." and with the statement out, I stepped onto the elevator, leaving him gaping at me for a split second before he got onto the elevator too.

Did I mention that I'm _very good_ at making things awkward? Because if you haven't guessed it by now, yeah… I am.


	7. Road Trip Pt 3

Why can't you **want** me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you

Crave You. by Flight Facilities

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA / OMEGA FIC! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE ALPHA / OMEGA DYNAMICS & SUBJECTS PRESENT ( NESTING, HEAT CYCLES, KNOTTING/CLAIMING) AND YES.. BARON IS A WEREWOLF IN THIS. SO IS THE OFC. I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS AS TRUE TO WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT !OMEGAVERSE AS POSSIBLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKED.**

And this, lovely people, was kind of an entertaining chapter to write. I had help with this and the two following, my girl writergrrrl was an amazing source of conversation and without her, I probably would have found the A/O concept too damn daunting and skipped to the smut instead. It is because of her that this story is as amazing as it is, because she has been amazing and patient, listening to my ideas, making suggestions and helping me not to totally screw this up and I thank her so much for that. ALSO ALSO.. THere is more comedy and sexual tension / banter / observations about each other in this chapter!

This chapter is split into early evening / night. It's also the first part of 5, and I'm working on the fourth part asap!

* * *

I'd just stepped out of the shower and I promptly shrieked when I saw Baron standing there, brushing his teeth, shirtless and a pair of dark grey sweats slung dangerously low on his hips. I had to suck in a breath and the gasp that was just seconds shy of leaving my lips, but thankfully, I did… Right after I reached too quickly for the towel I'd hung over the outer shower curtain rod and pulled the whole damn thing down. As I scowled and tried to wrap the towel around myself, all he did was stand there, back turned and his eyes covered.

… _okay, so you get a chance to see literally everything and you cover your eyes_ … I mused to myself as he asked through tightly gritted teeth, "You decent yet?"

I hurried and pulled panties and an oversized Saints t shirt on and finally, with a cough, I managed to respond yes. He turned around and raised a brow. "You're not wearing pants."

"And? Look, this is what I wear to sleep, so..." I shuffled my feet awkwardly, letting out a small irritated huff as he gave me that look and I felt my panties instantly getting wet all over again. "Okay, alright, fine, shit. Pajamas it is." I moved past him and stepped out into the main part of the hotel room and made this big show out of slipping on a pair of leggings that had clearly seen better days. I dug around for my cell phone in the pocket of my bag and I swore when I remembered taking it out and putting it into the cupholder to charge earlier.. And I'd then gotten out of the car and left it inside.. I needed to call and let Hands and the other guys know that I was gonna be a day or two later than I thought, they were family and they would worry if I didn't show… And a worried band of bikers to come looking for me was NOT something I particularly wanted..

As I slipped on my leather jacket and the muk luk boots I wore for slippers, he leaned in the bathroom door and asked me with a stiff tone, "Where are you going?"

"Outside."

"Why?"

"Because I need to cool down, this room is burning the fuck up, okay? I need to make a call and I am going to have a cigarette." I bit my lip, dragging my fingers through my damp hair. He stood there, staring at me a few seconds and then when he finally spoke again it was to ask me, "So you were just gonna go out… with no pants?"

"Um.. Yeah, that was pretty much my general idea until I realized my phone was still in the car and the car is down in the parking lot.. What are you? My daddy?" …. _not in the literal since but you do have that daddy dom look about you_ … I thought to myself and the thought had me giggling a little, which only made Baron raise his brows even more. When he glared at me and growled a little, I quickly stopped and bit my lip, staring at him and shaking my head. "That's seriously all you took from that?"

"Yeah. What in the hell are you looking for?" Baron asked me with a curious and slightly smug smirk as I dug around in my bag. I looked up at him and deadpanned, "My smokes.. They were in my bag."

"I got rid of 'em..Because you can't smoke a cigarette if you can't find your pack." Baron smirked and I scowled. "You giant asshole. You didn't." I was standing in front of him in literally seconds, tense all over, glaring up at him.

"You told Becky and the others you were going to quit."

"Yeah, well, I'll quit.. Soon. Do you _want_ me to snap and go on a killing spree?" I fumed as I started to toss everything in my bags, looking for my cigarettes. Instead, Baron placed the pack of Nicorette that Big E presented me with earlier at the airport, _ridiculous hot pink bow atop included_ , into my hand.

"Oh haha."

"You could make your call in here." Baron was dangerously close again, the heat rolled off his larger and muscular frame in literal waves. I bit my lip and shook my head, mumbled quietly that it was kind of a personal call.

The last thing I want is for Curly or one of the louder guys to pick up that I was spending a night alone in a hotel room with a guy they didn't know.. Or to know I was even in a hotel room with a guy overnight to begin with.

The shit I would have to hear. The fact that I knew they'd demand to speak to Baron and there would probably be threats made or the Spanish Inquisition re enacted. They wouldn't just accept him or warm to him off the bat and there was nothing between us that warranted the guys getting all worked up over him being in a room with me alone at night.

My ears were burning already, just imagining it.

"Personal, huh?" Baron mumbled the words, a slightly jealous tone to his voice and a fleeting angry look in his eyes as he moved a little closer. "What kind of personal?"

"Personal, shit! As in it's my business." I snapped defensively and side stepped, grabbing the room key. "Look, I'm going to make my call."

"Take your gum, kitten!" Baron retorted as I shut the door hard, growling and flipping off the closed door behind me. "Son of a bitch.. If I didn't love you, I'd probably strangle you." I mumbled the words to myself, filter gone and walls down, not bothering to care if he heard me with his keen sense of hearing or not.

Because it's not like it matters, right?

* * *

Baron picked up on her words even though she'd said them almost silently and then before he could stop himself, he was smirking a little. "She loves me." he muttered the words to himself, shaking his head as he did it. He was acting like a love drunk idiot.. … but it's kind of hard not to when you do feel something for her, man…. He thought the thought to himself as he found himself standing at the window, watching her pacing in the parking lot below while she used the phone.

It bugged him who she might be calling and why she got defensive when she answered his question, but he put it down to the way he'd been treating her until recently. If he were in her place he probably wouldn't want to volunteer any information, either.

Did she have someone waiting?

… _no,_ _she'd have been claimed already… and she'd talk about them_ …

Maybe it was family?

…. _she said once that she technically didn't have any family left_ ….

It was really bugging the hell out of him and he was pacing a little, stopping now and then to look down and watch her, make sure nobody was bothering her. He saw her slinking back towards the building and he quickly stepped as far away from the window as possible before settling on the small spare bed and turning on the television to some football game.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit! I'm frozen." I stepped through the door and flopped onto the bed, eyes fixing on the television. I looked over at Baron and found him watching me, this look in his eyes that I couldn't really explain and I hadn't really seen before.

I felt the blood in my veins boiling and I groaned inwardly.. Why in the hell did he have to be so fucking irresistable? Why did he have to look at me like that? "What?"

"Nothing. How'd your call go?" and I picked up on the note of jealousy in his tone, though I said nothing. I shrugged and shot him a look when he wasn't looking. I grumbled and eyed the orange he was eating. "Seriously? You're eating my oranges now?"

"I was hungry." Baron's words came out muffled and I couldn't help but snicker a little. I nodded to the tv. "This game is slow."

"You watch football?"

I pointed to the Saints logo on the t shirt I was wearing. " A little bit?"

He muttered something I couldn't make out and I crawled to the edge of the bed, stretching and stealing a section of the orange. I pretended not to hear the groan or see the way his eyes roamed over my body as I did so, but I felt my panties starting to get wet all over again and I bit my lip as I looked at him while pulling myself back onto my bed. "What?"

" I was eating that."

"And I'm hungry. I'm a growing girl, shit." I gave a soft laugh and thankfully, we fell into silence.

* * *

He snickered when he heard the muffled snoring from the full sized bed next to the 'cot' he was stuck sleeping on and when he looked over, he had to stifle a low growl as it came. She was laying there, bare legs now because she'd apparently shed the leggings she'd been wearing. Every now and then she'd make these cute little noises and she'd move around slightly and Baron felt his cock getting harder with each one.

… _you really like torture don't you?_ …

… _fuck I can smell her… it's mouth watering… I can't resist_ …

… _you have to or you'll fuck this all up and you guys have come a long way in the past day or so_ …

Baron growled at himself and he stood, stepping over to the bed she lie on and carefully, he pulled her legs all the way onto the bed and pulled the blanket she'd been laying under but kicked off at some point back on top of her.

He almost kissed her but he managed to restrain. His lips tingled with the desire to do so but somehow, he managed to make himself get back on the bed he'd been lying on. When she started to toss and turn, he raised a brow.

Focusing, he caught hints of want and arousal in her scent and he groaned inwardly when he realized that at this rate, he was not getting to sleep tonight. She sat up and he pretended to be asleep but he watched as she grabbed the plaid shirt he'd draped over her shoulders earlier at the airport and he smirked to himself in the dark.

The snoring finally started up again about ten minutes later and shoving his head under his pillow, he tried to get some sleep himself.


	8. Road Trip Pt4

Why can't you **want** me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you

Crave You. by Flight Facilities

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA / OMEGA FIC! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE ALPHA / OMEGA DYNAMICS & SUBJECTS PRESENT ( NESTING, HEAT CYCLES, KNOTTING/CLAIMING) AND YES.. BARON IS A WEREWOLF IN THIS. SO IS THE OFC. I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS AS TRUE TO WHAT LITTLE I KNOW ABOUT !OMEGAVERSE AS POSSIBLE. HOPEFULLY, IT WORKED.**

And this, lovely people, was kind of an entertaining chapter to write. I had help with this and the three?four? following, my girl writergrrrl was an amazing source of conversation and without her, I probably would have found the A/O concept too damn daunting and skipped to the smut instead. It is because of her that this story is as amazing as it is, because she has been amazing and patient, listening to my ideas, making suggestions and helping me not to totally screw this up and I thank her so much for that. ALSO ALSO.. THere is more comedy and sexual tension / banter / observations about each other in this chapter!

This chapter is the morning after the previous chapter. It's also the fifth part of at least 7, and I'm working on the fifth part asap!

* * *

I'm not used to sharing a room with anyone. Hell, I'm not used to sharing space with anyone, really. So I grabbed my clothes upon awakening and I made my way into the bathroom and I got… I got an eye full. Every single inch of his 6'8 frame, totally exposed to me. The view had me licking my lips and wishing like hell I could just be satisfied and give in, let him fuck me. Let him wanting me 'right now' be enough for me.

I'd heard him before I came in, heavy breathing and mumbling quietly, I picked out my name a few times so it was kind of obvious what I possibly interrupted and the thought had wetness pooling in my panties in literally zero seconds.

I raised my hands to my eyes while the pesky ache between my thighs grew and throbbed and I thought I'd cry in frustration. "Fuck! I'm sorry." I was turned away but the damage was done. I'd seen him naked and now… Now I wanted him. I gripped the edge of the door, my head against it. "Are you decent?" my tone was defensive; it was edgy.

… _fuck…. He was definitely blessed, that's for sure… and here I go now, imagining him inside me, imagining him pounding me, the way it would feel, the marks he'd leave, his hands all over my body as my nails dig into his shoulders and my legs up over them at one point… and again I ask myself… why in the actual fuck did I think that this whole road trip was even a little bit of a good idea?_ …. I thought it to myself and I took a few deep breaths.

It didn't work, by the way.

I could smell the scent of his arousal lingering in the air, mixing in with the earthy and decidedly masculine scent of the body wash he used to shower in and immediately, my mind started to show me these lovely little images of what he'd actually been doing in here that I'd burst in on just a minute ago.

I bit my lip as the ache in my thighs grew, my panties got wetter and I wanted to close the distance between our bodies, trail my fingertips down his bare chest slowly, tangle them in the towel he had wrapped around his waist right now, rub shamelessly against the massive bulge that I could very clearly see beneath that towel.

"You okay?" his voice _wasn't_ helping… _why the fuck does his voice have to be so deliberately seductive, even when he's not trying to make it sound that way? Why does everything about him turn me on, make me want him? Why is it so hard to resist giving in?_ ….. he was eyeing me in concern, an amused smirk coming easily as soon as my mental dilemma hit him.

I found myself clenching my thighs even tighter because I was even wetter now, the insides of my thighs sticky and warm and I ached. The feverish burn of my heat crept back into my skin again and for a few seconds, I had the shakes in my hands and that caused me to drop the makeup and stuff I'd been holding onto the bathroom floor.

He was stepping closer.

I closed the distance.

My hand dragged slowly down his chest, lingering at the towel as I stared up into his eyes, lust filled green locked on lust filled and very intoxicating, very dark brown eyes. My tongue trailed slowly over my lips and he growled deep in his throat, his body dwarfing mine as he edged closer still.

His tongue danced slowly over his lips and his large and rough index finger dragged over my lower lip making me suck in a sharp breath and making my lip quiver uncontrollably. Before I could stop myself, my fingers were lingering at the knot hastily tied in his towel and my heart was hammering in my chest.

The heat in the room resulted in it feeling like the two of us were trapped in the midst of a sauna and the ache in my thighs grew to a fever pitch, my body felt like a tightly coiled spring, waiting to be released.

His finger trailed down my neck, hooking on the choker a little bit and he eyed it, then me.

"You never take this off, do ya?" and the look in his eyes was enough to raise the heat in the room, make my blood feel like it was boiling in my veins as a lazy fireball settled in the pit of my stomach. I swallowed hard and for a few seconds, I almost blurted out the truth, how I knew he'd given the choker and the shirt to me, how he'd had breakfast sent up to my room a few days ago, but instead, I didn't.

"Because it's special to me." I swallowed again, desperately trying to just breathe again, to pull myself together.

My cell phone lit up and Baron stepped closer, slipping it off the counter, unlocking it. He growled to himself and held it out. "Why in the hell is Ziggler texting you?"

"I _don't_ know? I normally delete them without reading? What's the matter, hmm? Jealous?" and when I said the words, a switch was flipped. His hand gripped my hip tightly and I found myself completely molded to him. "What if I am, kitten?"

I shrugged it off but he was closer now, his hands slid from my hips to grip my ass, squeezing and up on the countertop I went, my legs around his waist as he knocked all the things we'd both sort of piled up on the counter after checking in onto the floor. "That was really, really expensive perfume." I mumbled against his lips as my perfume bottle and half my makeup hit the floor of the bathroom with a loud clatter.

"I _don't_ give a fuck." he nipped at my lower lip roughly, biting almost. I felt the bruise as it formed. "You gonna answer me? What if I _am_ jealous, huh?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you the answer you giant asshole. The fact that you _need_ validation annoys me." I purred against his lips, my hands trailing down his chest again as his hands gripped my thighs and my hands lingered at the towel at his waist, a fingertip trailing in the defined V of his hip. "Jesus fuckin Christ." I mumbled quietly as he eyed me with a slightly raised brow. Our lips were brushing with each and every single word we spoke but so far, a whole lot of teasing and neither one of us willing to let down our guard, throw caution to the wind and let our resolve shatter.

My nails danced back up his chest lightly digging in as they did so and my arms slid around his neck as my eyes fixed on his lips intently and I toyed with his long and soft damp hair.

He growled, leaning down, his lips lingering at my neck, right on the pulse point as his hands slid up and down my thighs, gripping tighter. I whimpered and he sucked in a breath, rubbing against me as he slid me to the very edge of the counter, so our bodies were totally pressed together again.

And then my resolve broke.. And when I say broke, it completely fucking shattered, I'm pretty sure that it lie on the floor with my makeup and my straightener and my brush and my clothes. I pulled Baron's lips onto mine, a harsh and ragged breath escaping my mouth as my hands rested on the sides of his face and my lips latched onto his, hungrily, sucking and nipping and leaving them swollen and bruised when the kiss had to break so we could breathe. When he kissed back, his hands clamped down on my thighs, squeezing and he growled against my lips, his teeth tugging at my lips and making me cry out as they did so. He was rubbing against me with each little move and I rubbed right back.

"Your smell is… intoxicating. If I stay I'm going to knot you." he practically growled against my neck as his lips ventured lower and his hands ventured higher, squeezing my tits together, his lips dancing over the swell of them, the soft exposed skin that lie mostly hidden under my deep v neck t shirt. As his tongue slashed over the swell of my breasts and his cock brushed against my dripping and aching core, my nails dug into his shoulders and I purred against his lips. "And you _don't_ want to." the words were soft and tentative, slightly hurt as they left my lips.

"You have _no idea_ what I want, kitten.. Do you even _know_ what the fuck _you_ want?" Baron broke the moment up and stepped back, breathing heavily, the beginnings of a rather large and deep purple bite mark I'd left forming at the base of his throat just above his collarbone. I swallowed hard and swung my legs, took deep breaths, anything to calm myself down.

I was frazzled, to say the least.

"I-I want… N-no need… I… fuck… I-I'm confused." I managed to stammer after a few seconds and Baron stepped closer, his hands at either side of my head, massive arms forming a barrier I couldn't escape and I had to look straight up at him. "Because I _know_ what I want and it's _not_ gonna happen this way.. I'm gonna go find us breakfast.. I can't be here right now. I need to fucking calm down. I need to breathe." and he stepped away, disappearing quickly out the door of the hotel room, leaving me tense even worse.

I leaned against the wall after I stood, collecting myself, aching so badly I was on the verge of tears.. But his words replayed themselves in my mind.

If he knew what he wanted, why not go for it?

Why stall? I was willing, hell… I would have given in without any hesitation just now.. And then it hit me, what he was doing..

"So that's how it's going to be, hmm?" I mused aloud as I stripped down and stepped beneath the iciest shower I'd ever subjected myself to in my entire life.. And when that didn't work, I wanted to punch something in frustration.

… _he's doing this to show you that he doesn't just want you because you're in heat… and he's fucking stubborn… humor him, let him think you have no clue what he's up to because he feels like he has to prove this_ ….

…. _easier said than done_ ….

* * *

Everything in him ached to have her, to knot her and if he hadn't walked out of the room, if he hadn't gotten away like he had, he'd have done it. His self control went to shit around her and as he drove around, trying to find somewhere open and at least halfway decent to get them something to eat from, he had to take several long and deep breaths just to calm himself down, keep himself from turning around and going back and doing that very thing.

… _if you do it now then all the other that you've been doing is for nothing…_ _you know what she thinks, that you're only interested because she happens to be in heat right now and you know that isn't true… and you want to show her, don't you?_ …

…. _but I want her sooooo fucking bad…. it's driving me fucking insane_ ….

…. _but you want things to work, right?_ …..

He pulled into a McDonalds drive thru and as he ordered breakfast, he tried not to imagine what she might be doing back at the hotel, all alone. He knew she was definitely aroused, he'd smelled the heady and sweet scent heavily as he left. As his cock twitched against his jeans, he growled at himself.

Once he'd gotten the food, he drove back to the hotel, stepping back into the room just as she was stepping out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go.

"You wanna eat before we hit the road again?"

"Yeah.. Hey… how are we doing this, exactly? I mean, are we going to the places you want to go together and then the places I usually go or are you dropping me in Louisiana and getting the hell out of dodge?" Savannah bit her lip as she unwrapped a McGriddle and sipped the black coffee he'd gotten.

He never meant to blurt it out, but it came out and it hit him as it did… He didn't particularly want to be separated from her for the rest of his downtime… He didn't want to be separated from her again ever if he could really help it… And it wasn't just the fact that she was meant to be his mate, either… He'd started to fall for her and he'd just never stopped to think about how hard he'd fallen.

"We can go together… I mean if you want to."

"That's fine with me, umm… But I warn you now… The people I know are… They're _strange_ , okay?" Savannah warned Baron as he snickered and eyed her, brow raised. "You haven't even met my friends and family, trust me.. I _think_ I can handle it."

"Whatever you say, Romeo.. Whatever you say."


End file.
